1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to monitoring water consumption and in particular to a method and system for monitoring a fluid transport system for sounds generated by a fluid flowing at an endpoint of the fluid transport system. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for monitoring water consumption, wherein current acoustic data is compared with historical acoustic data.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increasing population and expanding infrastructure, effective water management has become a high priority in today's environment. Due to the limited availability of water, organizations and individuals work to reduce excessive water use. Through effective water management policies, water use can be reduced. By reducing water use, cost savings may be achieved. Moreover, reduced water consumption has a positive impact on the environment because less waste water is produced.
The ability to effectively monitor water usage is an important part of water management. By identifying excessive water use, actions can be taken to reduce or eliminate the excessive water use. For example, flow meters can be placed on a main water line and other water lines throughout a building. Changes in water use patterns or unusual water flow may indicate excessive water use. However, it may be difficult and time-consuming to identify the reason for excessive water use. For example, it may take a considerable amount of time and effort to identify a leaking faucet in a bathroom on the top floor of a building as the source of excessive water use.